


She

by msbrin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrin/pseuds/msbrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it ends is how it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> A little Rogan story that jumped into my head. Hope you enjoy.

LOGAN POV

It was the window in the end. 

I always knew it was vulnerable, but y'know, I just wanted a view. I think I deserve one after all that hiding, all the running. I've done well, though. With the years they just mounted up, kept on coming. I felt them massing, just outside my sight. I kept running, kept moving. Hiding in the mountains and hiding in plain sight. 

I don't know who she was, but she came in through the window at 7am. I wouldn't have reckoned that. Usually, best time to get in is 4am, when most people are in the deepest part of their sleep cycle. That's why I'm awake then, huh, guess she knew that, must have been watchin' me. 

Little ity bit of a thing she was, looked like a strong wind would push her over, 'cept for the power that radiated from her. That girl could dress up with pigtails and she'd still look like she'd cut you if you came to close. Best damn way to die I've ever seen mind. And a good thing as it looks to be my way. They normally look scared when they try, she looks certain. What must she be that she knows she can take me down?

Huh, maybe my thinkings a little fuzzy, but waking up to find myself tied and drugged can do that. 

Well, let's get this over with, I'm not a man for games. 

"Who are you?"

"I'm the consequences of every bad decision you've ever made"

What the fuck? Do they teach them sassy-talk when they teach them to fight?

"That's really pretty, darlin', but I'm askin' who you're workin' for?"

"I don't see why I should tell you that, you don't get the why, you just get to die."

"I've done a lotta shit, darlin', ain't you gonna let me know why it is I finally bought it?"

"Why should I give you the satisfaction?"

"Well, I've given a lot of satisfaction in my time, guess I feel I've earned the right."

"You are right, you've earned everything you're about to get."

She bent closer over me, and I thought I caught a hint of gardenia as she swept down towards my face...


End file.
